Control
by Envidia
Summary: -…No me importa. Si es contigo no me importa -y seguramente aquello fuera lo más vergonzoso dicho nunca por el Uchiha, pero a Naruto le sonó asquerosamente sexy y provocativo. Yaoi Narusasu. Lemon


Disclaimer - Ningún personaje de _Naruto_ me pertenece (lástima).  
Summary - …No me importa. Si es contigo no me importa. Y seguramente aquello fuera lo más vergonzoso dicho nunca por el Uchiha, pero a Naruto le sonó asquerosamente sexy y provocativo.  
Advertencias - Yaoi. Lemon.

* * *

CONTROL

– ¡Naruto! ¿Estás ahí?

Era Kiba. El rubio abrió la puerta y una pequeña bola beige salió disparada al encuentro del castaño. Éste se agachó y tomó en brazos al cachorro clon de Akamaru que ladraba escandalosamente y movía la cola con velocidad de un lado hacia otro mientras el verdadero y enorme Akamaru bostezaba perezosamente a sus espaldas.

–Tío, llego tarde y ya está todo preparado. Muchas gracias por quedarte con él, ¿eh? ¡Te debo una! -gritó acelerado al tiempo que se daba rápidamente la vuelta para marcharse. Nunca lo admitiría, pero a pesar del paso de los años el abandonado barrio Uchiha seguía dándole escalofríos. Estaba deseando volver a la civilización, a las luces, risas y ruido de la gente.

–Y una mierda… Me vas a deber mucho más, so capullo.

– ¿Eh?

El castaño se giró hacia la puerta de la mansión recorriéndola con la vista y fijándose por primera vez en un desaliñado Naruto. Llevaba la ropa descolocada, el pelo despeinado y detrás de él podía verse el desorden generalizado del interior de la vivienda. Kiba lanzó un silbido de admiración.

–Yo que tú recogería todo antes de que llegara Sasuke, tío. ¿Es que quieres morir o qué?

–Kiba… -gruñó Naruto con un tic en el ojo-. Aquí el único que va a morir eres tú. ¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa! -hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando a sus espaldas.

– ¿Pero qué dices? No intentes cargarme el muerto tronco.

– Ha sido culpa de ese… esa cosa del demonio -siseó furioso señalando al futuro regalo del sobrino del Inuzuka. El perro soltó un agudo ladrido y movió alegremente el rabo-. No ha dejado un maldito rincón de la casa sin revolver, ha tirado muebles, ha mordido cosas y ha estado en habitaciones en las que sólo Sasuke entra. ¿Y adivinas quién se va a comer el marrón? -gruñó con amenaza.

–… ¿Tú?

Naruto se rió de forma siniestra.

–No… Te aseguro que no.

Kiba sonrió nervioso.

–Tío, Naruto… me están esperando… seguro que el Uchiha tampoco se va a enfadar tanto…

– ¿Te crees que soy imbécil?

–Un par de sillas volcadas no van a hacer que te mate.

– ¡¿Pero tú te oyes? -empezó a gritar el rubio con histeria-. ¡Es su casa, y es un fanático del orden!… No, joder, no… ¡Es un maldito enfermo del orden! ¡Voy a morir!

– ¡Joder, pues le explicas que ha sido un accidente y ya está, macho!

– ¿Accidente? Accidente es lo que te va a pasar a ti… -murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

–Mira, Naruto… -intentó hablar con calma-. Tú… Bueno… Eres el único a quien le dice más de dos palabras seguidas, e incluso te deja pasarte por su casa y tal… ¡Si alguno de los dos tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir eres tú! ¡¿Qué quieres, que me mate?

Era cierto. Pese a que tras su regreso el Uchiha seguía igual de abierto y comunicativo que antes de su partida seguía llevándose mejor con él que con los demás. O bueno, al menos eso creía. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando eran gennin, había estado muy seguro de si el Uchiha le consideraba como un amigo. Hombre, se lo había corroborado en el Valle del Fin antes de intentar matarle y desde luego le toleraba más que a los demás, estaba claro, pero eso no le salvaría de la furia que le entraría al descubrir que _él_ había metido un perro en _su_ casa.

–… ¿En serio quieres que conteste, Kiba?

El castaño decidió eludir la pregunta. Puso cara de hastío y Naruto tuvo claro que de no haber tenido al cachorro en brazos se habría tirado del pelo.

– ¡Tsk…! ¡Entonces hazlo por él! No querrás que le vuelvan a echar por traidor, ¿no? O por asesino… Sería todo por tu culpa, y además perderías a tu amado amigo Kib… Err… Olvida esa parte… Tío, está claro que el estirado ese tiene _pequeños_ problemas con su genio y con lo de querer vengarse de la gente, pero hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien… Lleva un tiempo muy tranquilo sin intentar matar a nadie, ¡dale un voto de confianza, tronco!

…También era cierto, pero Naruto desconfiaba seriamente del autocontrol del Uchiha con respecto a eso de _'no voy a matar a nadie por mirarme mal, dobe'_. Tarde o temprano el moreno estallaría y Naruto suplicaba internamente porque no lo hiciera con él, aunque dejar a Kiba correr el riesgo no es que fuera muy legal. Por mucho que le pesara era cierto que él tenía más oportunidades de 'sobrevivir' o lo que fuera.

–…No intentes usar tu maldito chantaje emocional conmigo, Kiba.

El castaño parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

– ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor Naruto! ¡No puedes decirle que he sido yo, tío! Me degollará lenta y dolorosamente y no lo lamentará jamás, lo sé, te juro que lo sé. Te lo suplico, por favor, ¡por favor! te invitaré a ramen lo que queda de mes.

–Kiba…

– ¡Dios, de año, lo que queda de año, pero no le digas que ha sido mi culpa!

Naruto suspiró con cansancio. Puede que Kiba tuviera razón y con un poco de suerte el Uchiha se contentara con lanzarle un par de chidoris. Quizá, incluso, no llegara ni a desenfundar la katana. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? En el fondo estaba realizando una buena obra social al hacer que desahogara su frustración con él en lugar de hacer volar media Konoha por los aires. Deberían darle el título de Hokage sólo por eso y aún así le deberían favores. De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho sin duda esa era la más suicida.

–Tsk… está bien -suspiró con resignación.

–Tío Naruto, gracias, ¡gracias! Te juro que visitaré tu tumba todos los días de mi vida.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera cambiar de parecer el Inuzuka desapareció entre las últimas luces de la tarde. Naruto entró con serenidad en la casa y cerró la puerta dejándose caer sobre ella con un único y certero pensamiento en mente.

Era hombre muerto.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo a pocos metros de su, por llamarlo de alguna forma, hogar. Había anochecido hacía unos minutos y lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en casa y olvidarse del mundo. Avanzó los pocos metros que le separaban de la vivienda sin manifestar muestra alguna de sorpresa por las luces encendidas.

Hacía ya unos meses que el dobe había cogido la maldita costumbre de esperarle a la puerta de su casa cuando volvía de misiones largas, y por mucho que gruñera y despotricara contra la _'estúpida manía'_ el rubio había seguido haciéndolo ignorando sus amenazas. A la sexta noche de encontrarle sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a altas horas de la madrugada había terminado por permitir que le esperara dentro del edificio. Siempre supo que pelear contra Naruto en ese aspecto era una batalla perdida. El jodido usuratonkachi siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

Con cansancio subió los dos escalones que precedían a la entrada y una vez dentro cerró la puerta apoyando la espalda contra la lisa superficie de madera. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, notando el cambio de temperatura del interior de la vivienda.

El ruido de pasos aproximándose le hizo abrir un ojo y observó con desgana cómo el rubio avanzaba hacia él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente verle así de cansado por estar unos pocos días fuera debía ser una gran fuente de estímulo para su ya de por sí enorme ego. Uchiha Sasuke reventado por una misión. Hasta a él le sonaba patético. Viendo cómo aumentaba su sonrisa el moreno apartó la vista de su rostro. Intentar explicarle al Uzumaki que su cansancio era algo psicológico no resultaba una opción. Se hubiera dado de cabezazos contra la pared antes que admitir delante del rubio lo dura que estaba resultando para él la rehabilitación que le había sido impuesta como castigo y re-aceptación en la Villa.

–… ¿Cómo estás?

Oh, sí. No necesitaba mirarle para ver su sonrisa de burla. Hasta su voz destilaba ironía. Notó como su capacidad de aguante y autocontrol rozaba peligrosamente su límite. Esa noche _no_ estaba de humor.

–Hmpf.

El rubio lo interpretó como 'bien'. Ya eran demasiados años de entendimiento como para conocer la amplia gama de bufidos del moreno. Ensanchó su sonrisa para provocarle.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–…

Al no obtener respuesta se acercó aún más al Uchiha en un intento de descifrar su expresión. Algo no iba bien. Normalmente a esas alturas habría intentado arrearle ya el primer puñetazo o, como mínimo, le habría jurado una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Si alguien ostentaba el récord en velocidad al acabar con la paciencia de Sasuke era él, y se sentía profundamente orgulloso. Entrecerró los ojos al reparar en las facciones cansadas del moreno y en las leves ojeras que destacaban en la pálida piel. El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada con dureza.

–Estoy perfectamente.

La respuesta fue como un latigazo y Naruto hizo una mueca despectiva ante el tono áspero que le había dirigido.

–Ya no sabes ni mentir.

El moreno le apartó con desdén y se dirigió a las escaleras sin siquiera detenerse por el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Naruto le alcanzó antes de que pudiera poner un solo pie en las mismas y le empujó contra la pared con rudeza.

–Eres tan jodidamente orgulloso… -siseó con rabia.

–Ya te he dicho que estoy bien -contestó arrastrando las palabras. Su voz era una amenaza tan clara que Naruto no dudó en que sería capaz de rajarle con su katana en ese mismo instante. No le importó.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! -espetó. El moreno entrecerró los ojos lentamente mientras éstos parecían oscurecerse por segundos. Era como tener un cartel con la palabra 'peligro' a dos centímetros de distancia-. Si estuvieras bien ahora mismo estarías intentando partirme la cara por todo este desorden en lugar de huir con el rabo entre las piernas -gruñó. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y suspiró de manera imperceptible mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por relajarse. Al cabo de medio minuto volvió a hablar.

– ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí, dobe?

–…Pensaba que eras lo suficientemente listo como para saber que sí -se burló-. Eres incapaz de soportar que algo esté descolocado y siempre tienes que tener todo bajo control. Sabes que puede ser una enfermedad, ¿verdad?

–…Jodido usuratonkachi -bufó el Uchiha. No pasó por alto que había ignorado deliberadamente el doble sentido de su pregunta. _'…en lugar de huir con el rabo entre las piernas.'_ Naruto sonrió levemente con burla antes de llevar la mano a su rostro y delinear con las yemas de los dedos un corte de la mejilla.

–… ¿Cómo fue la misión?

–Hn -el moreno se encogió de hombros con indiferencia al tiempo que le alejaba levemente de su cuerpo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar.

–… ¿Quién fue contigo?

– ¿Vas a ir a pegarles a sus casas o qué? -se burló.

– ¿Significa eso que hay motivos? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. El Uchiha se hubiera golpeado a sí mismo en ese instante. A veces olvidaba la capacidad del rubio de hacerse el imbécil y sin embargo ser excepcionalmente espabilado para otras cosas. '_Demasiado_' gruñó mentalmente-. Dime, Sasuke, ¿hay motivos para hacerlo? -esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, la cual, si la ofreciera en público, acarrearía más de una petición formal para lograr la expulsión del contenedor del Kyuubi de la aldea alegando peligrosidad.

–No, Naruto, no hay motivos -contestó con una mueca mientras le hacía a un lado para, acto seguido, dirigirse al salón y dejarse caer con cansancio en el sillón, acomodando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo.

–Je… siento decírtelo pero mientes como el culo, Sasuke.

El rubio se posicionó en medio de la estancia, en frente mismo del Uchiha. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con una expresión de derrota en la cara.

–Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio abrió los ojos y le buscó con la afilada mirada. El rubio seguía parado en medio de la sala, al lado de un cojín roto y lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido un pantalón en perfecto estado. Una mezcla de rabia y tristeza asomaban a su rostro y volvía a tener esa mirada enturbiada que aparecía cuando le miraba a escondidas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus puños no se crisparan sobre el sofá. Odiaba, _odiaba_ profundamente no saber lo que pensaba. Sintió cómo la rabia se extendía rápidamente por su cuerpo y antes de darse cuenta había comenzado a hablar.

–Tsk, veo que eres capaz de cerrar tu enorme bocaza. Podrías hacerlo más a menudo, para variar.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso, _Sasuke_? -Naruto entrecerró los ojos lentamente, y más que nunca pareció un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa. El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que se echaba hacia delante y apoyaba los brazos en las rodillas, desafiándole.

–Que no necesito una jodida niñera que resuelva mis problemas a mis espaldas.

–No entiendes nada -escupió con rabia.

–No, quien no lo entiende eres tú -siseó con amenaza. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar tenía al Uchiha a diez centímetros de él. Su diestra le agarraba fuertemente por la pechera de la camiseta y podía sentir claramente la tensión de su cuerpo-. Tengo lo que me merezco por abandonar la Villa. Sobre mí cuelgan cargos de alta traición y era perfectamente consciente de eso cuando regresé. No necesito tu ayuda y mucho menos tu compasión -susurró con desprecio. Le soltó bruscamente pero antes de poder siquiera girarse, un fuerte puño estampándose en su mandíbula le hizo caer de nuevo en el sillón con Naruto sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

–Jodido imbécil… -susurró con fiereza mientras le agarraba fuertemente de la camiseta a la altura del pecho, inmovilizándole con su cuerpo-. Nunca he sentido compasión por nadie y mucho menos por ti. Me es indiferente que no vayas a hacer nada con todos esos capullos que intentan joderte la vida, ¿entiendes? Je, definitivamente yo no soy tan buena persona y no voy a permitir que lo hagan, y si para ello tengo que ir a sus casas a romperles las piernas, lo hago, y me importa una mierda que te guste o te deje de gustar. No voy a dejar que te jodan vivo por mucho que tú pienses que eso es lo que mereces -hizo una pausa antes de susurrar con los dientes apretados–. Nadie, _nadie_ puede tocarte, en ninguno de los sentidos.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio antes de que el Uchiha hablara con premeditada burla ante esa burda confesión de sentimientos por parte del rubio.

–Je… ¿Así es como consigues a tus novias?

–No, así es como callo la boca a los bastardos arrogantes como tú con complejos masoquistas.

–Pues no veo que hayas cerrado muchas bocas con tu discursito -se burló.

–Cállate -gruñó el rubio al tiempo que, agarrándole fuertemente por la nuca, se acercaba a él.

–Je… esto es lo más inteligente que haces en lo que va de noche, usuratonkachi.

–…Y no va a ser lo último -jadeó antes de hundirse en su boca. La mano que le sujetaba con fuerza por la camiseta empezó a descender por su torso mientras la otra, la que agarraba fuertemente su cabello, le empujaba más hacia él.

Sasuke jadeó dentro del violento beso mientras sentía cómo la mano del rubio se introducía por debajo de su camiseta y se aplastaba contra su piel, clavándole los dedos en las costillas. Dirigió sus propias manos a la camiseta de Naruto, sacándosela por la fuerza e interrumpiendo el contacto de sus bocas. La lanzó hacia atrás mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo sensualmente antes de morderlo con fuerza. Descendió lentamente hasta su hombro notando la tensión del cuerpo contrario bajo sus dientes antes de volver a morder con brutalidad mientras Naruto, todavía agarrándolo por la nuca, lo aplastaba más contra él de forma posesiva.

Pronto el Uchiha notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Naruto tiró de su nuca hacia atrás con cierta violencia hasta hacerle levantar la cabeza y obligarle a que le encarara para después abalanzarse sobre sus labios e introducirse en su boca, comenzando una encarnizada lucha para someterle. Había comenzado un vaivén de ásperos movimientos que le hacían deslizarse con fuerza sobre la cintura del Uchiha mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la negra camiseta luchando por rasgarla. Cuando finalmente consiguió su objetivo se separó jadeando de la boca del moreno y se puso en pie arrastrándole con él.

Estaba completamente descontrolado.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos estaban en la habitación del Uchiha. El cuerpo de Naruto reposaba sobre la cama y su pecho desnudo se alzaba y descendía rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración. Sus brazos descansaban doblados sobre el colchón, a la altura de su cabeza, y su boca entreabierta jadeaba levemente. Le era imposible apartar la vista de Sasuke, quien de rodillas sobre la cama acababa de deshacerse de los jirones de camiseta que aún colgaban de su pecho y empezaba a quitarse los pantalones con morbosa lentitud sin apartar la mirada de él.

–Ven… -ordenó Naruto con voz ronca una vez se hubo deshecho de la prenda. El Uchiha se dejó caer sobre él, atrapando al instante su boca y mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerle rozar el dolor. Había en sus acciones cierta violencia disimulada que sin embargo no eclipsaba la elegancia y sensualidad de sus movimientos. Naruto suspiró mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban sin cesar con un ritmo rápido y potente.

Cansado del sometimiento al que el Uchiha le había relegado, en un instante el rubio intercambió sus posiciones situándose sobre el cuerpo contrario esbozando una sonrisa salvaje. Se deslizó por su pecho, tocándole y marcándole como nadie nunca había podido hacer mientras Sasuke le agarraba del pelo y seguía el movimiento descendente del rubio por su cuerpo.

Naruto se restregaba contra él con fuerza, queriendo fundirse con el pálido cuerpo. Apoyó, jadeante, la frente en los suaves músculos del abdomen y levantó la vista hacia el Uchiha. Su rostro tenía la seriedad de siempre pero los ojos brillaban con expectación y deseo, incitándole a seguir. Su gesto altivo y prepotente desencadenó un violento escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

–Sasuke… -jadeó antes de perderse nuevamente en su cuerpo. Descendió por su piel notando el sabor salado propio del sudor mientras el moreno le dejaba tomar el control. Clavó con fuerza los dientes en su cintura para después volver a subir a su garganta y morder con fuerza a la altura de la nuez, marcándolo. Sonrió al ver la sangre en la pálida piel. Y cuando Sasuke recorrió su espalda con las yemas de los dedos en una sensual caricia y dirigió su caliente respiración hacia su oído y lamió lentamente su mejilla, Naruto creyó que se moría.

–Narutomhmm… -ronroneó en su oído. Después deslizó nuevamente las manos por su espalda hasta llegar al pantalón. Lo desabrochó mientras le besaba lentamente recorriendo su húmeda boca con la lengua de una forma sensual y provocativa que hizo que Naruto no pudiera evitar preguntarse dónde demonios había aprendido a besar así. Cuando se hubo desecho de las últimas prendas que cubrían al rubio le dio la vuelta bruscamente, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y apresando sus muñecas con fuerza a cada lado de su cabeza. Fue un movimiento tan repentino que ni lo vio venir, aunque en el fondo Naruto sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el Uchiha abandonara su momentánea pasividad.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladeada antes de observar al rubio de arriba abajo desde su privilegiada posición. Se relamió el labio inferior en una mueca lasciva y se inclinó sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo y marcándolo con fuerza al tiempo que se deslizaba sobre su cintura simulando potentes embestidas y rozando ambos sexos. Naruto no pudo evitar gemir mientras Sasuke soltaba una corta y temblorosa risa burlona, lo que provocó que le entrara un irresistible deseo de estamparle otro puñetazo. Era imposible no ver cuánto disfrutaba mirándole desde arriba, teniéndole a su merced.

–Eres… un bastardo, ¿lo sabías? -gruñó con voz ronca.

–Y a ti te encanta -susurró con arrogancia al tiempo que descendía unos quince centímetros y dirigía las falsas embestidas hacia su trasero. Naruto creyó volverse loco de placer y forcejeó en un intento de liberar sus manos para poder recorrer la nívea piel del Uchiha y luchar por el dominio, pero el férreo agarre al que estaban sometidas sus muñecas se lo impidió.

– ¿Ves? -Se burló con voz ronca una vez finalizados sus frustrados intentos de liberación-. Te encanta tener el control.

Sasuke sonrió con incitación antes de soltar a Naruto y volver a intercambiar sus posiciones en un rápido movimiento.

– ¿Qué…? -preguntó toscamente sin respiración, sorprendido por el brusco cambio de posiciones. Sasuke ensanchó su media sonrisa y abrió las piernas, haciendo que Naruto resbalara hacia adelante y se apoyara en su pecho para no caer, ambos pegajosos por el sudor-. ¿Me estás vacilando? -inquirió con un jadeo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de hablar coherentemente con todas las sensaciones que le recorrían en ese instante, sintiendo el sexo del Uchiha friccionando contra el suyo, la pálida mano masajeando ambos a la vez.

–En absoluto -contestó el moreno con un profundo ronroneo, sonriendo aún más ante la cara del rubio y deslizándose ásperamente bajo él, continuando con el rozamiento entre sus pelvis. Naruto parecía dudar entre arrearle otro puñetazo por tanta prepotencia o tirarle directamente de la cama por burlarse de él. No podía asimilar que el Uchiha se le estuviera ofreciendo sin reservas. El Sasuke orgulloso e indomable que él conocía no dejaría que nadie entrara en él, en cualquiera de los sentidos, sin haber luchado primero. Tenía que haber truco por alguna parte.

–Agh… Vete… a la mierda -contestó sin respiración al tiempo que, con dificultad, se incorporaba para apartarse de él.

–Qué romántico dobe -se burló el moreno sin aliento. Viendo que el rubio tenía clara intención de levantarse le sujetó por la muñeca-. ¿Desde cuándo hago yo bromas?

– ¿Y desde cuándo te abres de piernas?

Con cuidado soltó su agarre y sonrió levemente, sin deshacerse del todo de ese punto de arrogancia que teñía todas sus sonrisas. Después habló con cierta burla, como si dijera algo obvio que Naruto ya debería saber.

–…No me importa. Si es contigo no me importa.

Y seguramente aquello fuera lo más vergonzoso dicho nunca por el Uchiha, pero a Naruto le sonó asquerosamente sexy y provocativo. Se lanzó con hambre sobre su boca, mordiéndola y desgarrando la piel. Sasuke se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y Naruto se dio cuenta de que cuanto más brusco era él, más alto gemía. Sonrió de forma salvaje mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuello y lo marcaba sin piedad, y cuando empezó a deslizarse con fuerza sobre su cintura sintió las manos de Sasuke agarrando su pelo y arañando su espalda. No fue consciente de en qué momento cruzó la línea que separa la pasión y la brutalidad, pero a Sasuke no pareció importarle. Nunca en su vida había estado tan excitado. Bajó la mano hasta la pálida cintura, con los ojos brillando estimulados por lo que estaba por venir. Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa llena de soberbia antes de engancharle bruscamente por la nuca y colarse en su boca, imponiendo un ritmo que el rubio apenas podía seguir. Abrió aún más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y cuando sintió el primer y húmedo dedo dentro de él gimió tirando del pelo de Naruto y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pudo oír el gruñido del rubio por el dolor de su nuca mientras introducía otro dedo en su interior. Por su parte Sasuke tiró aún más de su cabello hasta conseguir que expusiera totalmente la garganta a su hambrienta boca. Mordió su mandíbula y lamió su cuello de un extremo a otro asegurándose de marcarlo completamente de arriba abajo. Quería más. _Necesitaba_ más. Por eso, cuando sintió un tercer dedo en su interior no pudo evitar clavar las uñas en su espalda y susurrar contra su cuello incitándole a seguir.

–Vamos…

Y Naruto entró en él de un solo movimiento. El rubio sintió cómo se le nublaba la vista y el jadeo de Sasuke pareció llegar de muy lejos. Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos descubrió la mirada burlona y excitada del Uchiha, que se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

–Adelante Naruto… Enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

Pese a todo no sonaba como una orden. Y cuando Sasuke se incorporó y mordió su labio inferior tirando de él supo que haría cualquier cosa que le dijera. Empezó a embestirle con fuerza, movido por los ásperos gemidos y por sus propias sensaciones. No se sorprendió por la forma en que encajaban sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Él eso ya lo sabía. Embistió fuertemente, buscando ese punto que sabía que haría gritar de placer al Uchiha mientras éste gemía en su oído, lenta, sensualmente. Y cuando por fin se arqueó con un ronco gemido y clavó las uñas en su espalda sólo pudo pensar en darle más, en darle todo. Más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Notaba su cuerpo moviéndose acompasado bajo él y oía su nombre escapar de sus labios. Nunca le había sonado tan bien. La mano de Sasuke se enredó en su pelo y apenas bastaron unas pocas embestidas más para que se corriera con un hondo gemido que coreó casi al instante enterrándose por última vez dentro de él.

Tembloroso, salió de su interior y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la frente en su hombro sin que ninguno dijera una palabra. Poco después se echó al otro lado de la cama tumbándose boca arriba y tapando ambos ojos con el antebrazo. Sentía que el silencio le asfixiaba y cuando ya creía que no lo soportaría más Sasuke giró hasta quedar tumbado sobre él para después besarle de forma suave pero posesiva.

–Besas fatal, dobe -se burló contra sus labios. Naruto respondió a su leve sonrisa con otra más ancha antes de volver a rodar ambos sobre la cama intentando no ser quien quedara tumbado. Por segunda vez en la noche Sasuke se dejó dominar, y cuando Naruto esbozó una sonrisa mezcla de burla y victoria sentado sobre su cadera y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo aferrándose a su cintura, Sasuke no pudo evitar burlarse imitando su voz.

–Siempre tienes que tener todo bajo control. Sabes que puede ser una enfermedad, ¿verdad?

Como castigo Naruto le mordió con fuerza en el hombro antes de apoyarse en su pecho y suspirar profundamente. Mucho tiempo después, tanto que Sasuke pensaba que Naruto ya se había dormido oyó su voz en medio de la oscuridad.

–Sé que nunca huirías de nuevo.

Por toda respuesta Sasuke enterró la mano en su cabello y acarició levemente su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Bien...mi primer one-shot (mi primer escrito, en realidad). Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas y aún no estoy satisfecha con el resultado pero...no hay por donde pillarlo, lo he retocado taaaantas veces que creo que en vez de mejorarlo lo he empeorado aún más. Agradezco cualquier tipo de crítica y/u opinión :)


End file.
